


you can trick my mind but you can't infect my soul

by denyingmyselfalways



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Red Room Au, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, evil peter parker au, not really compliant with anything post iron man 3, set before avengers age of ultron, this on'es gonna be a sad one, we're really gonna hurt peter in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: Queens, New York. Ten Years Ago.Peter’s brain couldn’t process what was going on. There was red in his vision, and people in black running around everywhere, and his father, his dead father laying on the ground in front of him. He felt as if he should be crying, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to tears. Instead, he just felt numb, as if the coldness of death had gripped him too.Peter’s legs went out, his knees hit the ground, and his small, six-year-old hand reached out to grab his father’s. He was inches away from contact when a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back.And then the world went black.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. the target

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Well, it's been a hot minute, and I'm very sorry it took this long to post again. I can't promise that I will be posting again regularly, we shall just have to see if the writing spell sticks around, but I hope I can continue putting things up for a while. This particular work has been sitting in my documents for a while but now that I have a lot more time on my hands I figured I'd work on it. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy it and as usual, constructive criticism is appreciated. Love you all <3

**Set before Avengers Age of** **Ultron**

**Manhattan, New York. Present Day.**

It was a typical Wednesday morning. Pepper made him get up at 7:04 to attend one of his drawling meetings, was forced to eat breakfast, and was restricted to two coffees. He was up and out of the meeting room as soon as it was over, making some snide remark in response to questioning. And then he was free. Free from responsibilities and anxieties for the day until three in the afternoon for another pointless meeting.

Tony scrubbed his face with one hand, the other sporting his second coffee. He needed to get out. Out of the stifling Tower with its facilitated air and important businessmen. As much as the Tower was a work of art, even Tony Stark needed a breath of fresh air every once in a while.

He wandered to the elevator and told FRIDAY to take him to the ground floor. The tiny vibrations beneath his feet kept him grounded, and he closed his eyes just for a moment to gather his thoughts and just breathe. It had been a while since he’d had enough time to do that.

The elevator doors opened, and Tony made his way to the exit, waving off any of his employees who questioned if he was supposed to be somewhere or if he would be _safe_.

He was Iron Man. He’d be fine.

**Queens, New York. Ten Years Ago.**

Peter’s brain couldn’t process what was going on. There was red in his vision, and people in black running around everywhere, and his father, his _dead father_ laying on the ground in front of him. He felt as if he should be crying, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to tears. Instead, he just felt numb, as if the coldness of death had gripped him too.

Peter’s legs went out, his knees hit the ground, and his small, six-year-old hand reached out to grab his father’s. He was inches away from contact when a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back.

And then the world went black.

**Present Day.**

Something wasn’t right. Tony could taste it in the air. Perhaps years of being Iron Man had trained him to be more alert. Perhaps it was years of being under a target for his money and fame. Perhaps the two spies he was friends with had rubbed off on him. He didn’t know what it was that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, but it made him uneasy.

Tony, waiting on a street corner for the crosswalk to turn, checked his watch, reaching his other hand up as if to adjust it. Instead, he tapped its surface and woke up FRIDAY. The lens of his glasses lit up with his interface, but he didn’t have the suit on him, only his glasses and a wristwatch.

He murmured for her to check his surroundings for any suspicious activity. With all the people around, she couldn’t pinpoint anything, but Tony was still uneasy. He felt like he was being watched. And not the awed kind of watched he’d gotten used to from being famous.

His jaw clenched as the light turned and the crosswalk opened. He walked swiftly across, made his way down a block, and ducked into a deserted alley. It smelled like used socks and sewage, but he didn’t acknowledge the environment as he double-tapped the watch and pulled the Iron Gauntlet over his hand.

The world seemed to still for a moment.

Tony’s gaze switched from one end of the alleyway to the other, his ears straining to hear footsteps amongst the madness of the city.

But no footsteps came.

**Ten Years Ago.**

The world focused a few particles at a time. Peter heard a groan and realized it had come from his mouth. He felt his eyes blink once, twice, three times, but his vision cleared no faster.

His head felt heavy.

He wanted to fall back asleep, but he forced himself to shake his head. He squeezed his eyes tight and popped them open and finally he could make out his surroundings. He was laying in a single bed in a small, windowless room.

He was alone.

Peter sat, up, rubbing his face with his hands and trying to remember.

There had been people, loud bangs, and then his parents…

The tears that had not come before, sprang into his eyes.

His parents, Mary and Richard Parker were dead. They had just been out for ice cream. His parents had created something big, something they’d told Peter he wouldn’t understand. He didn’t really care, he just wanted ice cream.

They were leaving the parlor when the first bang went off. His mother dropped to the ground.

He heard his father screaming, but his mother, struggling to breathe had told them to run, to _go._

So his father scooped him into his arms and had _run_.

The second bang went off and the world turned upside down as Richard fell and then… and then…

Peter was still trying to figure out that part.

The door creaked open.

Peter scrubbed his eyes, trying to hide the tears as a tall, elderly woman stepped into the room.

“Hello, Peter Parker.”

He managed a wobbly, “Hello.”

She smiled tightly, but the smile didn’t hold warmth. “We are great fans of your father’s work.”

Peter said nothing, too afraid and upset to respond.

The woman straightened. “I am very sorry about your parents.”

Peter curled into himself a little. “C-can I go home now?”

The woman’s tight, unwelcoming smile returned. “Oh, Peter. This is your new home.”

Peter’s eyes widened, his whole body tensing. “Where… where is here?”

“Well Mr. Parker, this is the Red Room.”

**Present Day.**

Still shaken from his earlier paranoia, Tony made his way back to the Tower as fast as he could. Earlier the fresh air had felt freeing, but now he just felt exposed. He wanted the safety of his suits and his tower and the presence of Pepper Potts.

He walked straight through the entrance of the Tower and took the elevator all the way to the penthouse before he allowed himself a breath of relief. He was safe. He was home.

However, the adrenaline slipping away also took his distraction, and the anxieties of his life returned.

He collapsed into his desk chair and put his head in his hands. Nightmares, Ultron, _Pepper_. All fresh wounds. The nightmares were returning, Ultron was his fault, and _Pepper_ was leaving. Maybe. Probably.

He was alone, he was alone, he was alone.

The Avengers were no longer at the Tower, Rhodey was off being a Colonial, and _Pepper._ He shouldn’t cry because Stark men were made of iron and Stark men didn’t cry. Tony must not be made of iron.

He needed her. But he blew it.

His whole body trembled as he held in his tears. He’d hoped getting out today would help but all it did was distract him for a moment. In the end, it would always come back to Pepper.

Something shifted in the air.

Tony felt it again. The hair on the back of his neck rose, his shoulders tensed, his eyes began darting around the room. His ears had picked up on a shuffling. An almost-imperceptible shuffling in the vents.

“FRIDAY?” Tony chirped as if he hadn’t just been holding back tears, as if he hadn’t a care in the world. “Be a dear and make sure our ventilation system is clear. The air is feeling a bit stuffy.”

Before she could even respond, the vent in the ceiling burst open and a masked figure in an all-black bodysuit landed on all fours. Tony blinked, stumbling up out of his chair and calling out for FRIDAY to dispatch his suit, but the man in black ran to the window, barreled straight through, it and fell out of view. Tony sprinted towards the opening, looking down for a corpse landed on the pavement, but there was no body, living or dead.

Tony stumbled backward, scrubbing at his eyes. “FRIDAY, am I seeing things?”

“All visuals are down, boss.”

Tony frowned. “Excuse me?”

“My video feed has been completely disabled.”

“Why didn’t you alert me?”

“You told me not to.”

Tony’s frowned deepened, but when the reality of the situation hit him, he sighed and plunked down in his desk. “FRIDAY, get Pepper up here. Tell her we have a situation.”

“Yes, boss.”

A beat of silence.

“May I ask what kind of situation?”

Tony chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head as he picked up his phone to make some calls. “Well Fri, you’ve been hacked.”

**Ten Years Ago.**

Peter’s footsteps echoed in the dim hallway. The woman leading him hadn’t said a word since they’d left the room, and Peter was feeling more and more anxious. The longer they walked, the more Peter’s chest ached with a loss he didn’t quite understand. He didn’t know where he was going, or who was now taking care of him, or where his parents really were. He just wanted to go home.

The woman stopped abruptly next to a door and turned to unlock it. Peter shivered, terrified of what lay beyond.

The door opened seamlessly, and the woman looked at Peter expectantly.

“Well,” she said when he didn’t move. “Go on.”

Peter took a few tentative steps forward, before freezing in the door frame. It was a small room, with a single chair in the center and a man in the corner hunched over a table.

“Master Mikhailov, this is Peter Parker.”

The man turned around, and Peter tensed. But the man wasn’t hideous or creepy or anything that Peter had expected. He was just a normal-looking, middle-aged man.

The man smiled at Peter, but it felt as warm as the woman’s smile had. “Hello, Peter. I am Master Mikhailov.”

Peter said nothing, only blinked back in response.

The man’s gaze hardened, and he turned back to messing with the items on his table. “Come in,” he ordered, his voice had no give to it.

The woman turned on her heel and walked swiftly back down the hallway, leaving Peter with very little choice in the matter. He took a slow step inside, still unsure.

“Sit,” Master Mikhailov commanded, his back still facing Peter. Peter trudged to the chair and plunked down into it. “We’re just going to do a little medical procedure, make sure your body’s in prime physical condition.”

Peter tried to listen, he really did, but his memories kept pulling at his skull. His brain dragged him back to his parents and his city and his friends and his _home_ and how this was not home. This was terrifying and nothing about this place felt right. His eyes began to water, and Peter sniffed, trying so hard to keep his composure. He didn’t want to cry in front of people that did not seem at all friendly, but his eyes refused to dry at the thought of living here, with these _people_ that had no words of kindness or softness in their smiles.

The master came to stand in front of him and clicked his tongue. “Ah mister Peter we cannot have crying, now can we?”

Peter scrubbed his fists in his eyes, trying to hide his vulnerability. “I want my mom!”

“Your mother is gone, Peter.” The master said, no sympathy in his voice. “Hold out your wrist for me, please.”

Peter did, not looking up at the man. “I want to go home,” he murmured, his tears beginning to diminish before he really wanted them to. Now that he’d begun letting out his emotions, he didn’t want to stop. “I want my dad.”

Something soft brushed against his arm.

“Oh, Peter, didn’t Madame B tell you? This is your new home.”

A tickling sensation made Peter’s gaze snap up at his wrist a second before the spider sitting on it sunk its fangs into his skin.

**Present Day.**

The Wolf Spider hung upside down by a single thread, twisting through the air silently. His eyes were closed, his senses open to the bank and the people bustling beneath him. The businessmen and women were too preoccupied with their little nothings to glance upward and see his dark form. He listened beneath his mask without saying a word.

He shouldn’t have been caught. He should’ve been more careful. Stupid Tony Stark and his paranoia. If only he’d been better. If only he’d been quieter. There were a thousand if only’s but he couldn’t focus on the past now, he could only focus on this next mission and going back and fixing it. He couldn’t have another person hurt because he failed _._

His eyes snapped open and his pupils dilated as the hair across his arms rippled. He could feel it. The presence of an insect buzzing its way towards his delicate web of death and carnation.

The insect in question was a balding man with the navy suit and the dark gray suitcase making his way towards the teller’s desk. The Wolf Spider, holding onto his thread with one hand, raised the other to his mouth and yanked the switch on his wristbands with his teeth. He raised his wrist to eye-level and aimed with his now activated kill switch. His hand began to tremble as the target and the weapon matched up.

He growled at himself and shook it out. He’d killed before. He could do it again.

_But this man is innocent_ , a small voice in the back of his head whispered.

“So were my parents,” Peter murmured to himself, took aim again, and fired.


	2. the search

“So you’re telling me, a man dropped out of your vent in a completely black bodysuit, jumped out the window and just… disappeared?”

Tony nodded, swiping his fingers across his screen searching for anything, _anything_ , on this masked man. “It wasn’t just a bodysuit though, it was… it was a _super_ suit.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow.

“I’m serious! It was like padded or something, it wasn’t just something you could buy at Party City. I wish FRIDAY had her cams up because then I could’ve analyzed it, but he must’ve hacked into the system and sweet-talked her into taking out the visual because she has no surveillance footage of this man, nor any indication that her coding was tampered with.”

“So he’s good.”

“That, or whoever he’s working for is good.”

Pepper crossed her arms and began pacing across his office. “This is why I wanted you to give all this up, Tony. I don’t want people coming after you. Coming after us.”

Tony sighed, shaking his head. “That conversation is for another time, honey, I need to find out who this guy is.”

Pepper stopped moving, pursing her lips. “You’re never going to stop, are you?”

Tony looked up at her, his walls torn down. “I can’t.”

She sighed. “I will help you with this one, Tony, but after that, I’m done. I can’t take this anymore.”

Tony’s shoulders pulled towards the ground. “What, what do you, what does that mean?”

She raised both eyebrows, stepping towards him to peer at him across his desk. “It means,” she said slowly, deliberately, “I’m done.”

Tony took in a shuddering breath, trying to still the inevitable shattering of his heart and implosion of his lungs.

Pepper straightened up, fast enough that he almost missed the brokenness of her expression and the glassiness of her eyes. “I’ll call SHIELD, see what they can scrounge up.”

“SHIELD collapsed, Pep, it’s gone now.”

She turned and walked briskly toward the door. “Officially, yes. Off the record… no.”

Peter walked through the automatic doors of the hotel as if he was the most confident, assured man in the world. In reality, he was neither confident nor a man.

But he was good at pretending.

Peter greeted the receptionist with a warm smile and made his way to the stairs. Elevators freaked him out, and he wanted to get to his room as fast as possible anyway. He always needed some time to recover after a kill. He was not quite as good at killing as the black widows were. He was emotional. Empathetic.

_One day those emotions will get you killed Peter._ Madame B. had told him.

_I know._

_You will need to learn to control them._

But still after ten years of training and practicing and trying so hard to just kill without mercy, he still felt for the families of his victims. His hands still shook when he aimed. Even with that shaking, though, his aim was true. Because he would not let the men who killed his parents get away with it. He wanted justice, and if that meant through killing, then so be it.

Peter leaped up the steps two at a time, eager to get to the safety of his room so he could take off the sweaty bodysuit under his clothes. He was gross, he was sweaty, he was barely holding onto himself.

As soon as he got into his room, he went straight for the shower. He stripped, got in, and let the cold drops of water ground him in reality.

“My name is Peter Parker.” He grabbed the bar of soap. “I am sixteen-and-a-half years old.” He rubbed the soap along his skin. “My parents are Richard and Mary Parker.” He scrubbed the suds through his curls. “They are both dead.” He rinsed out the soap, watching the bubbles swirl into the drain. “I was raised as the lone Wolf Spider in the Red Room.” He squirted a blob of shiny _Aloe and Waterlily_ shampoo into his palm. “I have killed fifty-six men.” He massaged the shampoo into his scalp. “Tony Stark is my current target.” He washed the shampoo out of his hair. “I am not yet free.” He turned off the water and sighed, reaching up with one shaking hand to rub his tired eyes.

Peter stepped out and dried off before putting on a set of pajamas and throwing his bodysuit in the sink to handwash. That, however, was future Peter’s problem. Right now, Peter just needed a good night’s sleep to forget about his blood-covered hands and the corpse he’d left in the middle of a bank.

Tony groaned, his head falling to the table. There was nothing on this guy. No sightings, no rumors, no whispers about him. It was as if Tony had created this masked, spandex-ed man in his own mind to distract him from his present issues. But FRIDAY had been tampered with. And the grate that the man had busted through was still laying on the floor of Tony’s office/lab. Like evidence.

Who was this man, what did he want, and what could he _do?_ These masked villains always had some gimmick. Except Tony didn’t even know if he was a villain. He didn’t know _anything_.

His phone buzzed, yanking him from his frustration.

He pulled it out wearily, already expecting another dead end from Pepper, but it wasn’t Pepper who was calling him. It was Natasha.

Frowning, he accepted the call and put her on speaker. “To what do I owe this impromptu call, Miss Romanoff?”

“Maybe I just wanted to talk to a friend,” she responded.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on now, what do you want from me this time? There’s always an ulterior motive.”

“Actually,” Natasha said, “I’m here to give you something.”

“Oh really?” Tony asked, eyebrows lifting. “And what could you possibly give me?”

“Information. I heard you were being watched by a kid in all black.”

Tony sat forward, attention peaked. “A man, but yeah. Why? Do you have information on him?”

Silence for a moment. “If my theory is correct, he isn’t a man. Read up on the disappearance of the Parker family, 2008. Then I’ll get back to you.”

Tony blinked, confused. “What? What does a random family have to do with-”

“Just do it, Stark. If I’m right about this, and I usually am, then you’ll want to have the information.”

“Alright Nat, I’ll trust you.”

“Of course, you will. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Romanoff, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Goodbye Tony.” The receiver shut off and Tony closed his eyes, allowing himself one moment of peace before reading up on this case. Whatever Natasha had just given him, he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be pretty, knowing her old connections. But he needed to find out who this man was. He opened his eyes.

“FRIDAY? Bring everything up on the Parker disappearance of 2008.”

Bang. One corpse. Shouts. Jostled movement. Bang. Two corpses. More shouts. More chaos. If only he could go back. If only he could go back and track down those people before they’d killed his parents. If only they could still be alive. But he could not go back. All he had was the training the Red Room had given him and the abilities he’d gotten from the spider that his father had genetically altered. The Red Room’s scientists tried replicating the enhancements, but Richard had used his own DNA in the spider and could only be transferred to someone who shared that DNA. Therefore, Peter was a lone wolf.

The only Wolf Spider.

The only one who could get revenge on those who murdered his parents. The Red Room trainers fed him one target at a time, each target someone who had been involved in the organization that had killed his parents to steal their scientific discoveries. It was a good thing the Red Room got to them first.

Peter turned to the clock on his bedside. It read 4:07 am. He’d been trying to get to sleep since nine, to no avail. He wasn’t really surprised. He never got much sleep after eliminating a target.

He sat up. Maybe he should just get his next target over with. He wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight, so he might as well. He slid out of bed, ignoring the gnawing feeling in his gut. As much as he wanted justice, he never particularly enjoyed his job.

His suit and web-shooters were on in fourteen seconds. The trainers had made him practice putting his suit on and taking it off until he could do it in under twenty. He turned the night vision on in his mask and slid open the window.

The wind pouring in gave him a tiny bit of clarity. He took in a calming breath. It was just Tony Stark. One of the most influential people in the world. A killing that would end up on national television. A superhero.

Peter would be _fine._

His whole body shivered in a kind of sickening anticipation. One last target and then he could head back to Russia. One last target and he could rest knowing his parents were avenged.

Peter crawled out of the window and into the night.

Tony was vaguely aware of the stinging in his eyes and the ache in his head and the tautness of his muscles, but he was too enthralled in the Parker story to care. He’d been up all night reading about Richard and Mary Parker and their research on genetically enhanced individuals. Reading their recently released files from SHIELD who’d hired the two scientists. Reading how the KJB had targeted and killed them and stole all their research on a chilly October night when the three had been out for ice cream. Reading about the disappearance of their son Peter Parker and the multiple theories that had sprung up about his whereabouts. The theories had eventually died out, however, after a few years had passed. People had forgotten about Peter and his parents.

But Natasha hadn’t.

She’d sent him an encrypted file after he’d read up on the Parkers, which FRIDAY was in the middle of decoding.

He wondered what it said and why Natasha had wanted him to read up on the Parkers. Did the masked man, or kid as Nat had claimed, have something to do with the Parkers’ research? Was he one of the enhanced individuals the KJB had created from the Parkers’ notes?

“How much longer Fri?”

“It is about 78% complete, boss.”

“Thanks, honey.”

His eyes lit up when he saw the BuzzFeed Unsolved video on Peter’s disappearance, and he clicked on it, hoping it would tell him something new.

The video paused itself a second after it had begun playing and Tony straightened when he saw a textbox pop up on his screen.

_Someone’s tampering with my coding. -FRIDAY_

_Clever girl,_ Tony thought, reaching forward to grab his wristwatch off his desk. He slid it on, trying to look casual, hoping that if someone was watching him, they wouldn’t be suspicious. He was silent for a moment, staring at his screen as if he wasn’t suspicious of anything before standing and double-tapping his watch, thankful he was in range of the suits this time unlike when he’d been out on the streets.

The suit engulfed him almost immediately, the helmet slamming over his head with a finality that slowed his panicked heartbeat.

A dart pinged against the metal where his vulnerable neck had been moments before. Tony spun on his heel, but his office was empty.

“What the hell.”

Silence.

“Come on, if you’re gonna kill me at least show me your face.”

Nothing.

“FRIDAY, scan the room for heat signatures.”

“Look up, boss.”

Tony jerked his head upward, and there, hanging on his ceiling like a damned insect was the man in all black.

A strangled cry of surprise ripped itself from Tony’s throat and he stumbled back, reaching up with a charged repulser to hit him, but the man dropped to the ground right in front of him, and threw his hand forward, shooting a clear stringy substance out of his hand.

“What the-”

The string latched onto Tony’s suit and before he could react, an electric current crackled along the Iron Man suit. Any other machine would’ve short-circuited but Tony had fail-safes, so when the current died, Tony was still standing, completely unfazed.

“What’s with the silly string?” Tony quipped, raising his gauntlet.

The man growled, frustrated and jumped as Tony fired, completely clearing the blast and landing on his feet.

Tony shot again and the man dodged to the side, then leaped forward and wrapped his body around the suit.

Tony stumbled, trying to shove him off, but he was surprisingly sticky. “What the hell are you-?”

The man’s fingers dug into the crack between his neckpiece and his helmet and began bending the metal off, enough to expose Tony’s neck.

Tony sent an electric current along the outside of his suit, and the man spasmed, falling off.

The masked man groaned, rolling to his feet.

“Why are you even trying to kill me? Can you at least tell me that?”

The man hesitated, almost as if he wanted to say something, but just sunk into his fighting stance.

Tony sighed. “Well, here goes nothing.”

“File decoding complete. Filename: Wolf Spider.” FRIDAY’s cool voice cut through the fight.

Tony rolled his eyes, his repulsers charging up. “Impeccable timing dear.”

He aimed at the man, but the man had gone stiff, almost as if he were in shock. Tony shot, and the man dodged at the last second, but whatever had distracted him had cost him a few precious seconds and the blast hit his shoulder.

The man grunted in pain.

Tony rolled his eyes, annoyed that he’d have to deal with sore muscles after this. “You can’t win.”

He hesitated for a moment, then touched his wristband. The room went dark except for the glow of Tony’s helmet and arch reactor.

Tony cursed. “FRIDAY get the lights back on.”

“One moment, boss.”

The lights flickered back on, illuminating Tony’s lab. Tony groaned in disbelief. The man was gone.

Peter didn’t let himself think about his failure. He only thought of the file Tony Stark’s AI had announced was officially decoded. His file. His Red Room file.

How Tony had gotten ahold of it, Peter didn’t know. All he knew was that he had to get it back. He was typing away furiously, trying to find a way into Tony’s firewall, but he must’ve recoded it since Peter hacked through it last. Hacking had not come as naturally to Peter as biochemistry did, but he’d been trained mercilessly to be good at it. However, now that Tony Stark seemed to know someone had hacked into them, he was being more careful.

The more careful Tony was, the harder Peter’s job was.

He’d been reckless, thinking he could attack Tony Stark, _Iron Man_ , directly. No, he needed a different approach, a more subtle one. An approach that could potentially allow him to steal his file back as well as kill Tony Stark. The only way he could retrieve his file would be to access Tony’s AI from the inside.

The only way he could kill Tony would be to access Tony’s AI from the inside.

Two insects, one web.

Peter sighed, closing down his hacking program and opening the SI intern application site. At least this part of the job could be fun.

He began filling out the form.


End file.
